Card Captor Ai
by Hikaru Akurei
Summary: Sakura and Li had a kid! here's what happens when magic and family disputes collide
1. The clown?

She stood in front of the class terrified. On the outside, she was the poster child for poise and grace, but on the inside, it was a different story. Inside her knees were shaking and her heart felt as though it would beat straight out of her chest.

"State your name and tell us a little about yourself," instructed the teacher.

"Oh, okay," the girl removed her hands from behind her and allowed them to lay limp by her sides. " My name is Brinckmahnn Ai, I'm sixteen and I am half Japanese and half German. Despite that, this is the first time I have ever been in Japan. I moved here with my foster parents and their son and nephew. We moved here from Tianjin, China, a city close to the capital. I was born in Germany, then I moved to the states and then to China and now here to Japan. Because I moved from country to country I am now fluent in Four languages," she smiled with pride at the fact.

"Very impressive, welcome to Japan, Brinckmahnn-san. You may go take your seat next to Sagi. As Ai was taking her seat she oblivious to the two young men looking at her.

"She speaks Chinese too, Shen-kun. Maybe you will be able to talk to her in your native tongue. That could be fun," spoke one of the boys.

"I don't know. We'll have to see," spoke the other as she took her seat. He couldn't help but sense that there was something different about her.

"Well whether you do or you don't, she sure is cute."

"…"

Ai went straight to work, finding it easy and no challenge for her. She thought in skipping a grade or two would prove the work more difficult, but she has been wrong before. Despite the lack of difficulty, she continued to work well into the lunch hour, in which the rest of the class pulled out their lunches and socialized. She had come in the middle of the semester and had plenty of work to catch up on to keep her busy. She was in the middle of an algebraic equation when she was interrupted by the boy called "Sagi".

"Ya know, you've already impressed everyone with your language skills, no need to go overboard by skipping lunch to work," he spoke with a smile on his face and humor in his voice.

"Heh, I guess I didn't hear the announcement for lunch," she said putting her work away as to not be tempted to start again. She began to unpack her lunch and eat.

"Do you care if I eat with you?" She shook her head no. "I'm Sagi Hideki by the way," he said

"Brinckmahnn Ai," she said bowing her head slightly.

"So, Brinckmahnn-san, okay that's a mouthful, no offense. Mind if I call you Brink-chan?"

"Not at all, I like," she said laughing.

"So you moved here from China? Either we're suddenly really cool or china must suck."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're the second person to move here from china this year. We don't get many transfers into class, transfers out are a different story," he chuckled a bit at his own joke.

"Really?! Are they in this class?"

"Yeah, you see those two guys standing next to the window? The one wit the dark hair and the green eyes is Li Shen. He has an attitude issue, but I've only spoken to him a few times. He can't be that bad considering he's friends with Hanajima Kaisei."

"The one next to him? with the lighter hair?"

"Yeah, he's a cool guy. No one has said anything bad about him."

As she was looking the boys over, Ai noticed something weird, they were both looking at her too. She looked away and faced Hideki.

"Sagi-san, do you think you could introduce me? I'm still a little homesick and I'd like to ask how he adjusted.'

"Sure let's go." He got up and walked over to the boys with Ai following up behind him. "Hey guys, 'sup?"

"What do you want, Sagi?" inquired Shen coolly.

"Oh, touchy. Calm down, or maybe I should say warm up since your being so cold. I just wanted to introduce our newest student to you personally. Brink-chan this is Li Shen and Hanajima Kaisei.

"Shen looked at her with sharp cool eyes. Kaisei's were much warmer and kinder.

"Pleased to meet you," she said bowing deeply.

"The pleasure is ours, Ai-chan. May I call you Ai-chan?" asked the friendlier of the two.

"Of course, Hanajima-senpai.,"

Kaisei chuckled at the formal title. "That won't do at all. Despite the fact that I am older, an upperclassman and this is a third year homeroom, you were put in here for a reason, so that makes us equals. And besides 'Senpai' makes me feel old. Please call me Kaisei-kun or Hanajima-kun," Kaisei spoke with a smile.

"Hao, Kaisei-kun. While I am glad I met you, Kaisei-kun. I was hoping to talk to you, Li-senpai," Ai spoke and looked up to the tall boy, who eyes had soften slightly and were now wide with shock.

"Eh?"

"Yes, well, Sagi-san said that you moved here from China as well and I was hoping you could give me some advice about adjusting, I seem to be having more trouble than usual."

"Oh, um … just stick with it and you'll get used to being here naturally."

"Really? Xiexie Li-Senpai," Ai bowed to him and suddenly Shen was cool and rigid once again.

"Sure. Lets go, Kaisei."

"But …"

"Now."

The two walked to into the hall and left Ai very confused. I wonder what made him so cold, thought Ai. Oh well, time to get back to work.

When the day was over, Ai left to go home without waiting to speak with anyone. On her way, she walked past a book store and stopped in front of the entrance. Suddenly a strange feeling overcame her and she went straight to a book. She picked it up and ran her fingers along the cover.

" The Clown ? What a strange name," Ai said as she moved to the register.

On her way home she kept asking herself why she would buy a book about clowns. She hated clowns.

When she entered the apartment she greeted Tai, the son, and Fang, the nephew.

"Hey, shortie, how was school?" she asked of the ten-year old boy. The only reply she received was a shrug. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" He shook his head.

"I don't think you ever will. How about you, Tai? College here okay?"

"School is school, no matter where you go. Knowing you, however, you probably had somethin' amazing happen that you wanna tell us," the older boy spoke with an easygoing, neutral tone.

"Actually, I met some new people, and there is a guy in my class who transferred from china recently too. Also on my way home today I went into this book store and bought a book. I don't even know why I bought it. It just called to me."

"What's it called?"

"The Clown," she said as she walked into the room dedicated to studying. She removed the book from her school bag and placed it on the desk.

"Are you sure you got the title right?"

"Yes, I know how to read. What do you think I am, an idio-," she stopped herself when she noticed that she _had_ gotten the name wrong. Her fingers started to play with the lock, that confined the book to its closed position.

"Uh, I sorta added an extra letter, Tai. It's called The Clow," the lock came undone. Her fingers carefully moved to the cover and they gently ran across the detail of the cover. The book was red and gold with a picture of a winged beast, similar to a lion. Her fingers ran across the edge. Now, she was interested in the contents of the book, not the cover art.

"Don't open that book!"


	2. Fly!

Chapter 2:

_Hi everybody! How's it going? First, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had some… issues that took priority, not to mention writers block.(already!) I'm lame I know but oh well. So here is the story of Card captor Ai. You'll see how it connects to Sakura later. _

_Disclaimer: I forgot to put this last time, but I figured it was obvious that the original Idea wasn't mine. I do not own Card captors! I do however own Ai, Kaisei, Fang, Tai, and Shen. Not to mention anyone else I decide to create. On with the show._

_Don't open that book!_

Ai didn't listen to those wise words. 'It's calling to me. I'm sorry, but I have to know,' she thought. She opened the book and as soon as she did she knew she was probably going to regret it. A powerful gust of wind shot out of the book. She turned to get a glimpse of the person who tried to warn her.

"Tai-!" was all she got out before she was surrounded by the books energy. 'Just stay calm. I can handle anything,' she thought to herself. 'You're in the eye of a cyclone, in the house, made of random wind and… are those cards?'

Ai cautiously reached out to the cards. A single card landed in her stretched out hand. When she pulled it back to examine it, the rest dispersed from the spinning vortex and disappeared from sight. The gust slowly died down 'til no movement could be seen.

'What just happened here?' Ai pondered to herself. She looked at the card that remained in her hand, along with a necklace in the other. 'The Windy?' Ai didn't have time to cogitate about what happened, because Tai ran to her and began to shake herby the shoulders.

"You idiot! Do you know what you've done? Do you think I tell you not to do things so I can hear myself talk? Do you?!" Tai was speaking quickly and angrily.

"You're hurting me!"

Tai immediately released her. Ai took a second to examine the book from a distance. Something bothered her. She walked over to the desk, so she could have a better look. It seemed as is if someone cut out a rectangle in the center of the pages. She held up the card still clasped in her hand.

'The hole and the card are the same size. The cards came from inside that book!'

"Tai, do you know what's going on?" she asked nervously, placing the necklace in her uniform's pocket.

"I think he'd better explain," he said looking at the desk.

"He?"

"Me," spoke a voice from the desk. A small winged creature was standing next to the book. He was the color of the sun, with a majestic lion's tail. He had two ears that reminded Ai of Mickey Mouse (1), they were round and slightly smaller than his round head. "What are you staring at Blondie?"

"Did you just talk? Did that thing just talk?!" Ai asked the creature and then Tai.

"Of course I talk," stated the creature annoyed.

"Ahhhhh!" Ai ran to hide behind Tai. "Please, _please_, tell me I'm dreaming. I have to be, that's the only way a pansy form of Kon (2) could be talking in reality.

"Kon? As in BLEACH (3)?" asked Tai.

"Not a pansy!!" This came from the creature.

"I am beyond confused," Ai spoke to herself. "What was with those cards?"

"You only unleashed powerful magic to run amok in the world," spoke the creature.

"wha-?" she asks.

"Kero! She's started enough as it is," reprimanded Tai.

"Well she can get over it. She doesn't have time to be startled. I can already tell she's no _Clow Reed_ or _Sakura_."

"Who?" she asks confused.

"She is stronger than she looks!" insisted Tai.

"She will have more troubles to face than Sakura ever did!" countered Kero.

"Who's that?" she tried to ask again.

"She will have help, just as Sakura-sama did," continued Tai.

"She will need more than a college sorcerer to win this fight," continued Kero.

"Hey?"

"She can do it," Tai argued.

"Hey?"

"She will become the enemy of another," added Kero

"Hey?"

"She can take them all on," Tai spoke with confidence.

"We shall s-"

"HEY!?!"

Bothe speakers turned to her, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm _right here!_ So quit talking like I'm not. Whatever the hell it is, I'll do it," she said as a birds shrieking call pierce the serious air.

"Good than you better go catch that card," Kero said flying out the now open door.

Ai moved to the same doorway and turned to look at Tai. She glared before turning quickly and running out the door.

"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble now. Kirai came out; I just hope she goes back to being Ai before she comes home," Tai thought. He wanted to go after her so badly but he knew he couldn't. This first one she had to do alone, or rather with Kero.

Feng walked into the room with a confused look on his face. He made a gesture to the door with his thumb.

"Ai's fine, don't worry about it."

Feng shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Ai was running as fast as her body would allow her. She was only barely able to keep up with Kero.

"So … huff ... what am I … supposed to do?"

"Follow what your heart tells you to do."

'That's helpful,' she thought as she collided with Kero. "Watched where you're stopping you stupid stuffed animal!" she yelled.

"It's up there," Kero replied. "It's the Fly and I'm not a toy."

A giant bird flew in the sky, blowing branches and leaves all over the place with each flap of its wings. The bird looked down and stared at Ai. She managed to dodge it, barely.

"Kon, why is that thing trying to attack me!?" she screamed as the bird dove again.

"My name's not 'Kon' it's Kero!"

"Just answer the damn question!" she screamed as the bird's beak grazed her shoulder.

"It can sense your power. You have to catch it before it kills you." Kero spoke calmly. "Where did you put the key? Ch-" Kero was suddenly blown away.

'Key? What-? The necklace!' she pulled it out. There was a pendent of the sun and moon combined, as if embracing. 'It doesn't look much like a key, oh well.'

She held it up and yelled," Abbra Kadabra!" Nothing.

"Open sesame?" Nothing.

"Please and thank you." Nothing still.

'Damn, I should have known. Well, let's try to think clearly … while I'm about to be bird food! What was the book called Clow? That's right. Dammit I don't know what to do! Ya know what; I'll just do what Tai does.'

"Say the first stupid thing that comes to mind!" She pulled out the key and threw it in the air. As it fell, she stuck her hands out and the key landed safely in an orb of energy, that had formed between her two small hands. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender my staff, the force ignite! RELEASE!"

Suddenly a pink light filled the sky. The key began to levitate out of its orb and transformed into a staff of red with the pendent placed at the top. The moon stuck out from the staff, its curve barely hanging on to the sun.

'Whoa! Cool,' she thought. She then saw the bird come back. 'Let's do this!'

She screamed as she charged. Just before she reached her target, Ai stopped. She took a determined stance. "Bring it on, you stupid card!" she raised the staff up in the air.

"Do as I demand, return with your power confined,

Fly Card!"

The bird halted and began to be sucked into what looked like a miniature tornado. After it faded away another card was left in its place. The card flew over to Ai and she took it in her hand along with The Windy.

'Wow. I did it.'

The staff quickly changed back into its original form. Ai places it around her neck. Warmth and peace fell over her until Kero flew back, his mouth covered with a sticky, white substance.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Wha-, it's vanilla ice-cream, so yummy!"

"You left me alone … TO GET DESSERT!"

"Hey! I'm much more responsible than that. I just happen to be blown into an ice cream shop."

"Whatever you say. Look, why don't we go home and you can explain this to me in more detail tomorrow morning. I'm hungry and I think Jiang-san made a pie before she left for work." Jiang-san was her foster mother; she often worked late into the evening and left early in the morning.

"Pie!? Let's go Ai!" Kero shouted, throwing his tiny fist in the air.

_And so ended one crazy day. What will tomorrow hold for Ai? Read the next chapter to find out, but I need reviews in order to know that you want more, so click on the purple button at the bottom of the screen, and submit a review._


	3. Authors note

Hey to those who read I feel horrible to say this especially since it was only 2 chapters but the Card Captor Ai story has to take a break, despite the fact that I've kinda already taken a really long one. I apologize but the creative juices just aren't floating for the story. I promise if I get some fresh ones that flow I'll start right back up but apparently some off my information was incorrect and the story no longer flows so its going to take a while to figure out what I'm going to do. Again I apologize for any trouble or anything like that I may have caused. I know how hard it is to wait on an update and I can't imagine any of my fav. Stories ending this way. So right now I'm going to be posting a story that I have technically finished writing and post that as soon as I can get it typed. It's a Naruto AU fanfic feel free to check it out if you're bored one day.  BTW if anyone has any ideas or wants to maybe help get my juices flowing(creative) It would hurry things along. I know I'm lame and I'm srry.

Hikaru Akurei


End file.
